Field of the Disclosure
The disclosed subject matter relates generally to mobile computing systems and, more particularly, to detecting a stowed state for a device.
Description of the Related Art
Electronic devices often include a portable power source or battery so that they are not confined by a direct electrical line to a power outlet. While these power sources allow the electronic devices to be portable, the power sources have a limited power to supply the portable electronic device. In order to extend the life of the power source and operation of the device, electronic circuitry of the device is used to manage power consumption by the device efficiently.
Since there are times when power is not required by the portable electronic device, the electronic circuitry of the device may be used to detect these situations and reduce power or power-down the device to conserve power. There may also be a need to minimize accidental actions of the portable electronic device, such as dialing of a contact.
One type of situation where a portable electronic device may reduce power or power-down, and/or minimize accidental actions is a situation where the device is positioned with an accessory. When a portable electronic device is positioned within an accessory, such as a carrying case, a device holder, or a bag, it is often referred to as a “stowed” situation for the device. It may be desirable for the device to reduce power consumption and/or minimize accidental actions during a stowed situation, because the situation indicates that a user of the device is not operating, or may not have a need to operate, the device at that time.
In some cases, a device may employ a proximity sensor to detect the physical proximity of an object next to the device when identifying a stowed condition. However, there are instances where a device may be placed in a loose enclosure, such as a pocket, a handbag, a backpack, etc., where the device may actually be considered by the user to be stowed, but not close enough to an object in the enclosure to allow detection by the proximity sensor.
The present disclosure is directed to various methods and devices that may solve or at least reduce some of the problems identified above.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates similar or identical items.